In commercial jet aircraft, such as a Boeing 737, Airbus or others, cargo (including containers and/or other cargo, including baggage) in the cargo compartment (also known as the cargo hold or bay) has a tendency to slide forward and rearward and shift about on the cargo bay floor during flight and other movement of the aircraft. Such forward movement of cargo, especially on landing, is undesirable.
Cargo nets are typically used in cargo compartments to contain and limit forward movement of cargo. The nets are clipped into cargo net anchors in the cargo compartment floor and elsewhere. With cargo nets, sometimes cargo can move forward sufficiently to hit the cargo net anchor in the cargo compartment floor at a location adjacent to the cargo compartment door and disconnect the cargo net from the cargo net anchor. Cargo can also rip the cargo net and allow cargo, including luggage, to move forward beyond the cargo net. This can result in movement of the cargo into the space needed to permit full inward movement of the cargo compartment access door, which blocks full opening of the door until a cargo handler can gain entrance to the cargo compartment and clear the cargo away from the door.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a solution be achieved that is inexpensive, easy to install and use, and does not alter the airframe, especially not in a manner requiring FAA certification. A device providing such a solution may allow for the continued usage of cargo nets. The cargo stop block of the present invention satisfies these desirable goals.